


【瞳耀】人工呼吸

by melonfree



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonfree/pseuds/melonfree
Summary: SCI谜案集剧版，没看过书的原著。这是展耀给白羽瞳示范人工呼吸的故事。攻：白羽瞳受：展耀





	【瞳耀】人工呼吸

蠢材张博士提出要展耀一个人带着机密档案去码头交换赵爵的时候，白羽瞳其实很反对。  
身手不凡的人是他好吗？现在这些坏人真是龌龊，专挑软柿子捏。  
展耀那几下挡拳锁喉转腰马的三脚猫功夫，也就骗骗没见过面的小喽啰。  
心理学知识储备再多又怎样？胸有成竹给出的侧写并不能自保。  
这就算了，他还不喜欢配枪。  
这也算了，他还总爱在案发现场走来走去，散发出一股“知识就是力量”的读书人气息。  
这下好了，成了活靶子了。  
真拿把枪对着，不得乖乖举手投降。

那天阳光洒在海面，波浪微漾，真的挺漂亮的。  
但小船屋尽是易燃易爆物，还有个失去理智的孙前辈，外加赵爵，想想都觉得危险。

白羽瞳把档案递给展耀，即使再担忧，还是让他去了。出于信任，也是对自己有信心。  
展耀很不想承认，但在最关键的时刻，白羽瞳从天而降一脚飞踢掉张博士，真的挺帅。  
可惜，最后还是得双双跳海来躲避爆炸，作为酷炫的双人组合，这个结局还是稍显狼狈。

飞速赶来的救生艇划开海面，浪花碎碎点点，像白孔雀拖长的尾巴。  
呛了好多次水的白羽瞳再厉害，拉着吃够了水的展耀上岸也是费尽力气。只是，白羽瞳还没来得及庆祝劫后余生，就发现在一旁奄奄一息的展耀。  
拍脸颊毫无反应。  
摸胸口丝毫没声。

白羽瞳掐着展耀的下巴，恐惧瞬间来袭，几乎要把他淹没。  
展耀的侧脸挡着快落山的太阳，亮得像在发光。  
白羽瞳急急忙忙分开他的嘴，深吸了一口气，就这么凑了上去。  
仿佛，也把漫长白天最后一点余烬吃了下肚。

白羽瞳平时厚重做作的头发被海水打湿，一撮一撮撩着展耀苍白的脸颊。  
展耀的嘴唇，软软的。  
太阳，咸咸的。

几口救命的仙气终于让展耀醒了过来，失而复得的白羽瞳这才放下了恐惧，下一秒就气得揪着他的领口，要把他丢回海里去。  
白羽瞳这句是吼出来的。  
“你吓死我了！”  
展耀虚弱地一笑，拍开他的手。  
“爪子，拿开。”  
“展博士你能不能少读点书，多花点时间锻炼？”  
“闭嘴。”

从此，除了所谓的“尿床”事件，白羽瞳又多了一个谈资。  
每次说不过展耀的时候，就总拿这件事情开玩笑。  
他笑，浑身湿透的展耀像他在雨夜抓捕犯人时，撞见的一只小猫。湿哒哒，看起来很可怜。  
展耀拿着文件夹打了他好几下，拒绝回话。

自从上次包局吩咐白羽瞳，让他跟展耀住几天相互有个照应，白羽瞳就爱上了去宿舍串门。  
养尊处优的白警官做的意大利面，水平媲美五星级餐厅。不做警察也可以开开餐厅养活自己。  
白羽瞳心血来潮的时候，会自己送上门去，做两份意大利面，配两杯红酒。  
口感极佳的液体还没抿上几口，他就开始调侃展耀，反复描述那个英勇的救人场景。  
展耀一手抹了抹嘴，一手抓着叉子，瞪了他一眼。  
“你的确是救了我，但根据你的描述，你救我的时候采用的是仰卧压胸式人工呼吸。这对于溺水的我来说，并不是最好的方式。”  
白羽瞳吃下一口面，瞪大眼睛回看他，满脸难以置信。  
“我劝你少练练枪法，多练练其他的。毕竟，人工呼吸用得不对，也是救不回来的。”  
怎么会有这种人？  
白羽瞳气得一把抓过来他手里的叉子，鼻孔都要冒烟。  
“你就这么对待救命恩人？”  
“要不是看在你救了我命的份上，你第一次当SCI全员的面讲这个故事的时候，我就想反驳你了。给你面子没说而已。”  
“滚。”  
“这是我家。”展耀眼睛一眯，微微一笑，“不送。”  
“哼。”  
白羽瞳瞬间站起来，抓起桌上的车钥匙大步就走，结果走了两步又回过头来，在展耀眼皮底下端走了两盘意大利面。  
“我倒掉都不给你吃。”  
“你幼不幼稚？”  
“就是这么幼稚，反正比尿床的某人好。”  
“你滚。”

案子破完，没过几天舒心的日子，又赶上宴会狙击的案件。  
开挂的白羽瞳镇定地击毙了齐磊之后，心情毫无波澜，却在上门调查时被齐乐哭着打了好几拳。  
原来仔细算算，加上齐磊，他已经杀了四十九个人。

白羽瞳靠在一棵大树上，闷不吭声。  
他表情严肃，不像以往吊儿郎当。  
粗糙的树干，硌得人心里烦。  
那天阳光也很好，连天的树叶哗啦啦地响，像一首诗，只舍得漏出一点光。  
“救人，居然要用杀人的方式，真是讽刺。要是都像医生一样靠药物跟手术刀救人，该多好。”  
展耀听他难得一见的感慨，倒是有点不习惯。  
“要是医生都像你一样，病人就该担心了。”  
“上次我是担心你小子死了……”白羽瞳微微眯起眼，嘴角轻轻一勾，“才勉强给你做人工呼吸。”  
“把溺水者抬出水面后，要马上清除口腔、鼻腔里面的水跟脏东西。如果我当时嘴里有东西，你的做法……”  
白羽瞳“啧”了一声，语气居然是命令式的。  
“张嘴。我补看。行了吧？”  
展耀没理他，继续往下说。  
“接下来，你还得解开溺水者衣服的扣子、领口，保持呼吸通畅。”  
“你都没反应了，通畅个屁。”  
“你可以半跪着，把溺水者的腹部放在你腿上，使他的头部下垂，然后……”  
展耀的眼睛平时深不见底，像两颗黑曜石，现在嘴角带着笑，跟大学授课一样，显得温柔不少。  
“然后用手平压他的背部，进行倒水。”  
白羽瞳瞥了他一眼，心情已经比跟齐乐对峙的时候轻松很多。当展耀这家伙的学生，应该挺幸福的。  
心里有种软软的暖暖的感觉，像在指尖跳跃的光。  
白羽瞳忍不住想逗逗他，便假装翻了个白眼。  
“说这么多，你倒是示范一下。”  
展耀一愣，像是没料到他会这么说。  
“你现在好好的，怎么示范？”  
“我外面好好的，心里可受伤了。一颗子弹，两条人命，齐磊的没了，你怎么就知道我没被穿透？”  
展耀又是一愣。  
“你躺下。”  
“躺你大腿上？”  
展耀不自然地把视线移开，抬手掩嘴咳了两声作为回应。

白羽瞳单纯只是想看他局促的表情，料定了他也示范不出什么东西来，挑挑眉便慢慢躺在了草地上。  
那片草地估计是不常打理，长势一般。树干一圈都是沙土，附近随意堆着落叶。

背部接触的地方一点都不柔软，相反还有点扎人。

白羽瞳挪了挪，刚想抱怨不舒服，就看到展耀缓缓凑过来的脑袋。  
嗡一声。  
唇上轻轻柔柔。  
白羽瞳仿佛听到了海浪一下一下拍打岩石的声音，手不自觉就伸了出去。

展耀瞪大眼。  
“爪子，拿开。”

“我只是想提醒你……”  
不知道想到什么，白羽瞳忽然笑了，“展博士现在用的……”

“还是仰卧压胸式人工呼吸。”

-完-

本人不是专业急救人员  
以上信息全靠搜索  
可能有bug o(〃'▽'〃)o


End file.
